


See Sea

by taeyoooooong



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Best Friends, Boyfriends, Childhood Friends, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, I wrote this for myself, M/M, NCT Dream - Freeform, No Plot/Plotless, SO FLUFFY, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, bts makes a cameo lol, lee jeno - Freeform, na jaemin - Freeform, nct - Freeform, nomin, sometimes you gotta self indulge, the cliche beach date, they love each other very much, title is from hyolyns song, uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 14:56:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18552073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taeyoooooong/pseuds/taeyoooooong
Summary: Jeno hated seagulls with a passion.It'd pooped on his things when he was younger. He's hated them ever since.He'll be damned if a seagull stops him from getting a kiss from Jaemin.or the nomin beach au that no one asked for except for me





	See Sea

Jeno flopped down on his bed, finally relieved that summer break was here. He was pretty pleased with all of his grades and exam scores, so he wasn’t too particularly picky about anything. Now it was just a matter of finding what to do in the three months of break before senior year turned his life upside down. He certainly wasn’t spending it right from what he was doing so far; currently, he was lying in a pool of his own sweat, and cleaning that up would be a nightmare. Jeno was about to nearly die of heat stroke before he felt a body mass crash on top of him, which didn't make his overheating get any better.

"Jaemin, why are you here?"

  
He looked down at his best friend as Jaemin latched on to him tightly.

  
"Because it's summer, and I'm bored."

  
"School ended only like an hour ago."

  
"I know."

  
Jeno rolled his eyes and attempted to push Jaemin off. There was now a rush of blood going to his cheeks, and he had an inkling that it wasn't from the AC not doing a proper job.

  
"Let's do something."

  
"Like...?"

  
"I don't know. That's why I came to you!"

  
"I was just planning on staying here. But I don't think you'd like that."

  
Jaemin pouted, as he didn't really have any ideas.

  
"We could go to the pool."

  
Jaemin shook his head. "Too many people there that are gross squished into a small space."

  
"Well then, princess, what about the beach?"

  
Jaemin looked up excitedly. "Sure!"

  
"Get your stuff then."

  
"I have my stuff."

  
Jeno raised an eyebrow at Jaemin's backpack. "That has a towel, fresh change of clothes, money, and snacks?"

  
"No. It has money and snacks and my phone."

  
"And what about your clothes?"

  
"I'm stealing yours."

  
Jeno groaned; Jaemin had a habit of taking his clothes and not giving them back for extended amounts of time. "Nana, you live next door. It's not that hard to get your own stuff."

  
"Too bad. Already have an outfit picked." He took out Jeno's swim team hoodie, and a pair of black ripped jeans.

  
"Really? My swim team hoodie?"

  
"Yes! It's comfortable, okay?"

  
"At this point, it's more your hoodie than mine. And also, a hoodie? It's so hot."

 

Jaemin considered it for a moment. "it'll be cooler in the evening...you're right. hang on."

  
Jaemin shuffled through Jeno's closer some more and pulled out a simple white T-shirt.  "I'll just wear this, and when it gets cold, I'll slip on your hoodie. Thanks for the clothes!"

  
"Uh huh. I have to change out if these clothes first though. I'm super-duper sweaty."

  
Jaemin shrugged and flopped back down on the bed, scrolling through Twitter. Jeno took that as the cue of 'okay, do whatever, I'm done talking'. Jeno figured he only needed to change his t-shirt, so he just took it off. While rummaging for another clean shirt, he heard Jaemin whistle.

  
"Dang, when did you get so ripped?"

  
Jeno flushed bright red. "Um. I-I swim a lot."

  
Jaemin laughed. "Obviously. You've been on the team since freshman year. I don't remember you having that many muscles though."

  
"Oh...I've been going to the gym."

  
"Wow, look at you. I'm losing you to the jocks. You're trading me in for a bunch of football guys soon, I can feel it."

  
Jeno scoffed. "I wouldn't trade you for anything in the world."

  
There was silence, until Jaemin chucked a pillow at him.

  
"What was that for?"

  
"That was for getting soft on me."

  
"I meant it."

  
Jaemin averted his eyes from Jeno, and Jeno just hummed and turned back to his closet.

  
"Man, I need to do laundry." He mumbled to no one in particular.

  
Finally, he found a clean shirt, and slipped it on. It was just a plain black shirt, nothing more.

  
"You packed your things, right? Or should I say, my things?" Jeno teased as he gracefully shoved his belongings into a small drawstring bag.

  
"Yeah. I just need to grab a pair of flip flops. I think it'd be weird to go in my Adidas."

  
Jeno nodded. "Oh yeah, thanks for reminding me. We need another pair of shoes."

  
They did one last sweep around Jeno's room, making sure they had everything. "Sunblock? Check. Towels? Check. Money? Check. Clothes? Check. Other shoes? Almost check. Snacks? Check."

  
"Sounds good. Let's go."

  
The pair headed downstairs where Jeno said good-bye to his mom, and told her where they were going. Jeno made sure he had his keys before getting in the car and backing it out of the driveway. He stopped in front of Jaemin's house, waiting for him to grab his shoes. After a few minutes, Jaemin hopped into the car.

  
"Alright, let's get going. Pass me the aux."

  
Jeno snorted and gave Jaemin the aux. It was like it was Jaemin driving, not Jeno. Jeno knew he was in for a bit of a drive, but the way to the beach wasn't that long, so maybe he'd survive.

  
"Okay, so this is BTS's new song, 'Boy with Luv'. It's so good."

  
The music filled the car, and Jeno didn't mind it. So, he started bopping his head.

 

"Come on, sing with me!"

  
Jaemin was moving wildly, which was hilarious compared to his usually controlled movements from his actual choreographies.

  
"Listen my my baby 나는 저 하늘을 높이 날고 있어~" Jaemin sang loudly. Jeno laughed and started humming along. By the time the chorus came, Jeno couldn't help but sing (scream) the lyrics along with Jaemin.

  
"YEAH, YOU'RE MAKING ME A BOY WITH LOVE! OH MY MY MY, OH MY MY MY, I'VE WAITED ALL MY LIFE, 네 전부를 함께하고 싶어~"

  
They kept screaming to the song, and to the many songs that followed afterwards. They got many stares from passing cars during traffic. Eventually, they reached the beach, and without obtaining a sore throat. It was a miracle, honestly. They sang through at least a fourth of Jaemin's playlist. When they stepped out of the car, there was a calming breeze blowing through their hair, and a lingering smell of salt and seaweed wafted through their noses.

 

Jaemin took a deep breath in and spun around. “I missed the beach so much.”

 

Jeno nodded. “Me too.”

 

Jaemin grabbed their stuff and started running towards the beach in his bright pink flip flops, and he started to get slower as he ran on the actual sand. Jeno laughed, half amusement and half embarrassment, and followed along. Jaemin was already laying out the towels on a nice, flat spot he'd found. After settling down and applying sunblock, Jaemin charged straight into the sea, still wearing his tank top. Jeno shook his head and took off his own shirt. Running after Jaemin, Jeno tripped while finally getting into the ocean. He sloshed around and tried to regain his balance while the waves kept rolling in and Jaemin was busy busting a lung at Jeno.

 

“Thanks for the help.” Jeno slicked back his hair and splashed water at Jaemin. Jaemin shrieked and jumped back.

 

“This means war, Lee Jeno.” Jaemin narrowed his eyes and got into a fighting position. Jaemin moved first, giving Jeno a face full of salty water. Jeno retaliated, and the boys continued splashing water at each other, and even throwing seaweed at each other. It seemed like Jeno was winning, and he started to close in on Jaemin. Jaemin seemed to notice, and started running away.

 

“Oh no, you don't.” Jeno pounced, and grabbed Jaemin. They toppled over splashing water on everybody around them. That earned them some stares, and it wasn't just because they'd just gotten water all over them. Having a boy best friend that was affectionate and touchy earned you some looks. Jeno and Jaemin learned to pay no mind and just kept on being themselves.

 

“I win!”

Jeno smiled brightly and Jaemin rolled his eyes. Jaemin was about to speak but then a wave came in and took them by surprise. Jaemin yelped and Jeno tried to stifle his laughter as he steadied them. Jaemin wrapped his arms around Jeno’s shoulders to keep himself balanced. He felt himself turn red against Jeno’s bare skin and firm chest.

 

“Y-you didn't win. That was unfair, you tackled me.”

 

Jeno shrugged. “We never outlawed it.”

 

“I hate you.”

 

“No, you don't. Anyways, you want to get out now? We’ve been in here for a while.”

 

“Sure.”

 

Jaemin detached himself from Jeno, and they started walking as best as they could towards their spot. Jeno reached it first, and handed Jaemin his towel. Jaemin thanked him, and starting wringing out his sopping wet tank top.

 

“Wow, it's already 4:30.”

 

“That means the water will start getting cold soon.”

 

“I think we should stay on shore now. Want to change now?”

 

“Yeah. Any bathrooms?”

 

“There are...but we might get a disease.”

 

Jaemin grimaced. “Let's just rinse off and change in the car or something.”

 

“Fine by me. Just don't get the seat wet.”

 

They headed towards the showers and quickly rinsed off. Heading to the car, they tried their best to dry off with towels. Jaemin changed in the front while Jeno changed in the back. They decided not to wear the hoodies yet. Even with Jeno’s tank top and Jaemin's thin t-shirt, it was still damn hot.

 

“Do you still want to stay on the beach?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Alright. What do you want to do?”

 

“Eat snacks, joke around, walk the shore. All that stuff!”

 

Jeno nodded and looked down at his feet, then Jaemin's. “Uh, are we still going to wear the tacky flip flops? They don't really match with my outfit. Or yours.”

 

“If we change our shoes, we have to be careful while walking the shore.”

 

“That's fine.”

 

Jaemin changed back into his Adidas and Jeno slipped on his Vans.

 

“Let's go!”

 

Jaemin grabbed Jeno's hand, and pulled him back towards the beach. Their towels were still there, and also their snacks. Jaemin didn't stop there, and dragged them towards the shore. The crowd was starting to thin out, with most of the kids gone. There were only a few adults with a bonfire and some elderly. They had most of the beach to themselves. Jaemin had slowed to a slow walk, and was now looking at the setting sun.

“It's so beautiful.”

 

“It is.” Jeno wanted to say ‘like you’, but he thought it might be out of place. So, he bit his tongue instead. They still were holding hands when Jaemin came to a stop.

 

“Let me take a picture!”

 

Jaemin pulled his phone out and started rapidly taking pictures. Jeno followed suit, but his pictures contained more of Jaemin than the sunset. Jaemin abruptly turned around and snapped a picture of Jeno, taking him by surprise.

“Hey! I wasn't ready.”

 

Jaemin smiled at the picture. “I think you look cute.”

 

“No y-you.”

 

Jaemin noticed the stutter and burst out laughing while Jeno groaned.

 

“You’re terrible.”

 

“Oh, but you love me.”

 

“That is debatable.”

 

Jaemin huffed and grabbed Jeno's hand, pulling him back up to their spot. He pulled both of them down, and Jaemin sat across from Jeno.

 

“Let's eat some snacks.”

 

“Would this be our dinner?”

 

“Yeah. I'm sure snacks for dinner won't hurt for one night. Plus, if we leave to get dinner, we’ll miss the sunset!”

 

“It's already happening.”

 

“I mean, the entire thing.”

 

“Fine.”

 

The two sat munching on chips and chocolates, and finally stopped when their stash ran out. The sun was nearly down now, and a cool breeze blew over them.

 

“Do you want your hoodie?”

 

Jaemin nodded and rubbed his arms. Jeno handed him his hoodie, and then slipped on his own.

“Still cold. Come cuddle me.”

 

Jeno rolled his eyes, but still scooted over to Jaemin. He scooted their bags together as a pillow, and laid down. Jaemin laid himself on Jeno's chest, and snuggled into him. Jeno wrapped his arms around Jaemin, and Jaemin slung an arm around Jeno’s torso.

 

“There. Much better.”

 

For a while, the two sat watching the sun disappear. The darkish hues of pink and yellow lit up Jaemin's features, and Jeno thought he look exceptionally pretty. Even more so than usual, if that was possible. Jeno was completely in a trance, staring at the way Jaemin's eyelashes were curled, and the way his mouth was twisted into a small smile. Jeno couldn't help but press a light kiss onto the crown of Jaemin's hair.

 

“Did you have fun?”

 

Jaemin nodded.

 

“Of course. Thanks for taking me out. Although we didn't do much, and sometimes you're no fun, I had a wonderful time.” Jaemin teased.

 

Jeno frowned. “I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be a kill joy. Did we not do enough?”

 

Jaemin scoffed at Jeno and propped himself up on top of Jeno.

 

“Are you that thick? I just said I had a wonderful time. And besides, I don't care what we do. We could've gone to the supermarket. But any time spent with you, are the times that I treasure the most. I wouldn't trade this in for anything in the world.” Jaemin looked away shyly, reminiscent of what Jeno had said earlier. And Jeno just smiled softly.

 

The pair found themselves staring at each other, and Jeno caught himself staring at Jaemin's lips. Jaemin seemed to notice, and starting leaning towards him. Jeno started to panic. Did Jaemin really want this? Or was is gravity acting and pulling Jaemin down? Or was he getting really tired and about to pass out? That wouldn’t be ideal. But it seemed like Jaemin knew what he was doing. So, when he saw Jaemin's eyes flutter closed, Jeno closed his eyes too. And as he felt Jaemin's breath ghost over his lips, the worst possible thing happened.

 

A seagull squawked as loud as possible; it sounded like its throat was being slit. Jeno and Jaemin flinched, and Jaemin collapsed onto Jeno in a fit of giggles. Jeno could feel him shaking with laughter as he tried to stuff down his own chuckles. Their giggles stopped, and Jaemin sat up. Jeno did too. He started to gather their things, and he saw Jaemin biting his lower lip in some kind of anticipation.

 

“Jaemin.”

 

Jaemin looked up, and Jeno reached out to fix his hair. Jeno's hand trailed down to cradle Jaemin's cheek. And all of a sudden, Jeno felt a burst of courage. He leaned in and softly pecked him on the lips. As soon as he was there, he was gone. Jeno flushed bright red, and Jaemin giggled at him. He giggled at him with no consideration for Jeno's poor heart. Jaemin grabbed the strings of Jeno's hoodie, and pulled him in. Their lips finally crashed together, and Jaemin kissed him with fervor. Jaemin tasted so sweet; he tasted of the chocolates that he'd shoveled into his mouth, and also tasted like the salt from the potato chips. Jeno was feeling light headed from the feeling of kissing Jaemin. He was drunk on the taste of him.

 

When Jaemin pulled away for air, the both of them were disoriented. Nonetheless, Jeno smiled the widest grin, feeling like his mouth was about to split in two.

 

“That was...wow.”

 

Jeno couldn't say anything, so he just nodded.  “Let's get going. It's dark now.”

 

Jeno stood up first, and helped Jaemin up. They packed their things inside of their bags, and headed to Jeno's car. he could see that Jaemin was still smiling. He probably was too.

 

They got into the car, and sat there for a moment. Jeno grabbed Jaemin's hand and laced their fingers together gently.

 

“Jeno, what are we?”

 

Jeno hesitated. “I...don't know. What do you want to be?”

 

Jaemin thought for a while. “Whatever you want to be.”

 

“In that case,” Jeno paused to swallow, “be my boyfriend?”

 

Jaemin broke out into the brightest grin Jeno had ever seen on Jaemin. He leaned over, and pecked Jeno on the corner of his mouth.

 

“Gladly.” 

* * *

 

When they reached home, Jeno insisted on walking Jaemin to his door.

 

“Jen, I'm fine. I live right next door.”

 

“I insist.”

 

Jaemin shook his head with fondness, and allowed Jeno to follow him.

 

“Once again, thanks for taking me to the beach. Best first day of vacation ever.” Jaemin beamed as Jeno nervously scratched the back of his neck. Jeno thought Jaemin looked so adorable with his sweater paws. Jeno's hoodie completely swallowed him.

 

“So...are you going to keep staring at me, or are you actually going to kiss me?”

 

Jeno choked. “Um.”

 

“Very intelligent answer, Mr. Lee.”

 

Jaemin decided to take Jeno's face into his hands, and then kissed him. He felt Jeno's hands lightly holding his hips.

 

When he pulled apart, he couldn't help but kiss Jeno's nose.

 

“See ya, Jen. Love you~”

 

Jeno pulled Jaemin into a hug and kissed his forehead. “See you. I-I love you, too.”

 

He blushed, but waved as he walked back to his house, and went inside. He immediately felt giddy after the day’s events.

 

“Mom, dad. I'm home!”

 

He walked into the living room to see his parents still watching TV.

 

“Sorry, I'm a little late. Jaemin wanted to watch the sun completely set.” He said in mild exasperation.

 

His parents shared a knowing look.

 

“I'm going to shower, and then go to bed. I'm tired.”

 

“Okay, son. Good night.”

 

Jeno started to walk up the stairs when he heard his father call his name.

 

“Jeno!”

 

“Yes?”

 

“Did you kiss him?”

 

Jeno made a noise of embarrassment and his parents laughed. He wondered if he should tell them. Whatever, they'd find out eventually.

 

“...Yeah.”

 

His parents cheered, and Jeno blushed.

 

“Okay, now that you know everything you need to know, I'm gonna go. See you tomorrow morning!”

 

Jeno ran upstairs, and quickly took a shower. When he got out, he was so exhausted that he collapsed onto the bed.

 

Turning off the light, he couldn’t help but grin another mouth-splitting grin (almost rivaling the one after he kissed Jaemin). He saw the small desk lamp still on next door, so Jaemin was probably still awake texting his friends.

 

 Jeno turned the other way, and fell asleep thinking about the boy with the most beautiful soul, how he always stole Jeno's hoodies, and how Jeno loved him so, so, very much.

  


**Author's Note:**

> hellur der  
> i'm back with another trashy one shot that i wrote at three am  
> i hope you enjoy <3
> 
> also, if you guys want to know what they were listening to in the car:  
> bts- boy with luv  
> stray kids- miroh  
> ateez- twilight  
> blackpink- forever young  
> sohlhee and taeil- purple  
> day6- shoot me  
> exo- love shot  
> sunmi- heroine  
> chungha-roller coaster  
> iu- bbibbi  
> jay park- me like yuh  
> oneus- valkyrie


End file.
